Just Walk Away
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Percy and John were dead. However, a plane crash stranded us on Calypso's island. There, John attempted to kill me and everyone I cared about. Annabeth POV unless otherwise specified.
1. Cold as You

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy endin'_

_Given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, no use defendin _

_Words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sittin' here, thinkin' it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you- Taylor Swift_

As my favorite singer so melodically put it-love stinks.

I learned that the hard way a few months ago when I caught my boyfriend making out with some random girl. That night, I'd cried myself to sleep.

I used to have someone who actually cared about me. But, as all heroes do, he died unfairly. He died protecting me.

Percy.

I began to sing my favorite song.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone _

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted!_

The weirdest thing is, the night Percy died, the first song on my play list was Haunted, by Taylor Swift. I still cant get the bridge out of my mind:

_I know_

_I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone-no!_

Percy knew I liked Taylor Swift a lot, so every time something bad happened to me, he'd send me an email, text, or note that had the chorus of "Tied Together with a Smile" included.

_Hold on, baby, you're losin' it_

_The water's high, you're jumpin' into it_

_And lettin' go, and no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

'_Cause you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're comin' undone_

The night he died, I'd gotten so many emails with that chorus. It made me feel so much less alone. Even though I was.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone, alone_

Although I'd already graduated with a major in architecture and a minor in education, I stayed in College Station, a college town for Texas A&M. I'd gotten a scholarship to go there, and Percy'd been accepted, so we left city life to live in a small town

Percy died in our junior year. Some guy had attacked me and Percy protected me.

It cost him his life.

_You're tied together with a smile, but you're comin' undone_


	2. Should've Said No

_You should've said no_

_You should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be askin' myself why _

_You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me-Taylor Swift_

I knocked on my boyfriend John's door and found him on the couch, making out with a girl I didn't know.

"What the heck are you doing?" I cried.

"Oh, Annabeth, I-I'm sorry," John said sheepishly.

"That is the most cliché apology I've ever heard. We. Are. Through."

"Annabeth, don't go."

Too late. I was out the door. John had probably gone right back to making out with that psycho blonde.

(Okay, I'M blond, but I'm not bleach-blond. Her hair looked like it had spent too much time in a tanning bed.)

As soon as I got home, I ran to my bedroom. A bulletin board displayed every bit of paper evidence that Percy wasn't a dream. Right underneath a picture of us was Percy's obituary and a note he sent me. The note had the song on it.

_Percy Jackson, 21 years old, was found dead on April 4th__ at 6:30. He appeared to be murdered. His girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, called the police at around 6:15. In tears, she explained that Percy was protecting her, and that's why he died. _

_Friends of Percy said he was loyal, funny, and always there when you need him. His mother said loyalty was his fatal flaw, and this was confirmed by Annabeth. Percy is mourned by his countless friends and his family. _

They didn't know the half of it. I wanted to strangle the idiot who killed Percy, but I was frozen in fear.

_Flashback…_

"_Annabeth, don't move," Percy whispered. _

_BANG! _

_I covered my mouth to keep from screaming. The shooter looked at me, then ran off. _

_I called 911. _

_They were too late. _

_End Flashback_

I ran my fingers over the note and obituary.

_They haven't disappeared yet, _I thought.

I dreamed Percy was holding me in his arms. He told me he loved me and that he was sorry for not being there.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

John-my personal stalker. I reluctantly opened the door, not caring if he saw me in my pajamas. Who cares what the creep thinks.

"I think you dropped these," John said, handing me-oh, lookie there- the obituary and the note. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know."

"No one ever does," I muttered in astonishment.

Was Percy still trying to protect me?


	3. Haunted

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time _

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's comin' over you like it's all a big mistake-Taylor Swift_

Ever since Percy had died, there had been a cycle. First, the guilty party would become the guilty party, then I'd have the dream, then the guilty party would show up at my door with the two tattered scraps of paper.

Was Percy doing this? Was he trying to make the people who had done me wrong feel guilty?

Was it on my behalf or his?

Who was he avenging.

Loyalty proved to be his fatal flaw. It wouldn't have mattered if it was me, Thalia, Rachel, Nico, Grover, he would have done it anyway. It would have been a very "Percy" thing to do.

I called Nico.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Hey. Um, can a ghost move stuff, particularly paper?"

"Yeah-wait. Is something weird going on with you, too?"

"Yup. I broke up with my boyfriend last night-"

Nico started singing _the song_.

"Not funny, di Angelo," I growled. "And he was at my door this morning with Percy's obituary and a note Percy sent me."

"Sounds like-" Nico paused for dramatic effect. Then he began singing, "You've got a stalker, you've got a stalker-"

"I'm gonna slap you," I sang. "No, he gave me the paper and left."

"Hmm. I found a- THE pen on my doorstep last night, but it just-POOF-vanished."

"What time?" I asked nervously.

"9:34. Why?"

"That's exactly the time I got to my ex's house last night! Last time I broke up with a guy, you found the pen, and the time before that, and the time before that-"

Nico began repeating, "And the time before that, and the time before that."

"I GET IT! I've broken up with a lot of guys!"

Nico was silent, and think I heard his eyes roll.

"Fine. They broke up with _me." _I pouted. "Hey, you should try talking to Percy. I'm surprised you haven't yet."

"I've tried. It won't work. I don't think he's even dead. In fact, the night he died, I was cramming for a mid-term. No buzzing in my ears. At all. I think he's just stuck in this metaphysical limbo that he can't get out of."

"Metaphysical limbo," I repeated. "I have to admit, that's pretty fun to say."

"Did you hear me? Not. Even. Dead."

My jaw dropped. I hadn't caught that.

"Gotta go!" Nico hung up. About half an hour later, someone knocked on my door.

"What do you want, you stalker!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Well, excuse me." It was Nico.

"I keep forgetting you go to school here." I shook my head in disgust.

"Yeah, tell me what happened again? I forgot."

"I'm gonna slap you!" I sang. I slapped him.


	4. Never Grow Up

_Oh, darlin', don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darlin', don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up- Taylor Swift_

I'd forgotten what an insane little twerp Nico was.

"Honestly, Nico, you're nineteen!" I exclaimed as he pranced around the room with a yellow shirt on his head.

"No!" he wailed in a high pitched voice. "John, come back!" I snatched the shirt of his head.

"Act your age. Or, at least act like a three year old-oh, very funny. Ha, ha, ha. Now give me my bra back!"

After snatching a few articles of clothing from his hands, I decided to do something really desperate. I found the duct tape.

"Sit down. I'm not afraid to use this." Nico stuck his tongue out at me. I duct taped him to a chair.

"Real mature, Annabeth," Nico muttered.

"HA-coming from you!"

I released him.

"Now, let's be SERIOUS!"

"Fine." Nico pouted.

"Okay, I think we need to go to LA. By the way, I'm not shadow traveling. We're flying."

"Perfect," I muttered.

"_Do it," _said an eerie whisper. Nico and I gasped.

"D-did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes-s-s-s-s," Nico stuttered.

"What did it say?"

"Do it," Nico answered.

"_You're scaring him," _the voice warned. Nico and I screamed. We heard a thud against the door.

"AAAHH!" we shrieked.

"You wanna open the door?" Nico asked.

"Um, no." I walked toward the door and opened it. It was the newspaper. I opened it and gasped at the headline.

**RESIDENT MURDERED!**

_Resident John Smith was found dead this morning, walking home from Annabeth Chase's house. This fact has made Chase a prime suspect. Jamie Walker says that Annabeth and John got into a fight last night at 9:34 PM. What is curious about this case is that John is reported to have died between 9:00 AM and 10:00 AM. Another coincidence is the fact that today, April 4th__, is the day Percy Jackson died three years ago. _

"_I'd bet it was that Chase girl!" a witness states. "I heard John say, 'Annabeth, is that you?' and then he screamed. I called 911. I think I even saw Annabeth run off in the direction of her house. I kind of saw a faint wisp of smoke, but it had human features: dark hair, greenish eyes. The figure looked at me, then vanished." _

_The witness is going to a mental hospital to run tests. Meanwhile, there are a few suspects in this case, Annabeth Chase, Jamie Walker, and Nico di Angelo. Nico di Angelo was called this morning, and he was seen walking towards Chase's house. _

"Nico, we're suspects in a murder," I said, looking at him.

"_You did nothing." _

Nico and I screamed as we ran out of the house.


	5. Ghost of You

_I'm breathing in I'm breathing out_

_Ain't that what it's all about_

_I'm living life crazy loud_

_Like I have the right to_

_Know my words_

_In my mouth_

_Nothing left to figure out_

_But I don't think I'll ever break through_

_The ghost of you- Selena Gomez_

"_Don't shadow travel. It won't work." _That voice again! I was scared out of my mind.

"I don't mind that!" Nico said nervously. "Planes are… awesome?"

"Nico! Quit talking to it!" I whispered harshly. "It'll talk back to you!"

"_I'll talk anyway." _

"Who are you?"

"_You'll see."_

Now I was really scared. Nico and I nervously boarded a plane going straight to Los Angeles.

_CRACK! _

Lightning lit up the air. I gasped.

"Passengers, we have blown an engine. Please remain calm as we plummet into the Atlantic."

Atlantic?

"We're so off course that we're going EAST instead of WEST!" Nico screamed.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO REMAIN CALM, PSYCHO!" several of the passengers were screaming. I was silent.

Percy was dead, and I was about to be.

Too bad.

My ears popped as the air pressure got heavier and heavier as we descended faster and faster toward the water.

BAM!

I screamed as the ocean engulfed me in it's cold, black water.

"Calypso?" someone cried. "Hurry, come quick!"

My eyes fluttered open as I saw two worried faces staring down at me.

My eyes focused on one.


	6. Into the Ocean

_I wanna swim away but don't know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm fallin' in the ocean_

_Let the waves up take me down_

_Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down_

_Yeah, let the rain come down- Blue October_

"P-Percy?" I stuttered, shaking from the freezing water.

"Annabeth. Are you okay?" Percy asked nervously. I nodded.

"Ah!" I woke up. Nico was shaking me.

"When you read that newspaper, you passed out. I admit, I wanna pass out. We're suspects in a- Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"The dream I had. We were flying to LA, then we somehow got over the Atlantic and crashed and… I saw Percy," I sobbed. Nico looked at me.

"Pull yourself together. We've got to find out what happ…" Nico faltered.

_BANG, BANG, BANG! _

"It's the po-po. Stay cool." Nico put on his poker face. I slapped him.

"Ow," he mouthed. I opened the door for the "po-po" and they burst in.

"Annabeth Chase, we have a warrant to search your residence."

"By all means, go ahead," I said in relief. I was going to get out of this mess. Half an hour later, the police came out of my bedroom.

"Cuff her," the cop said, holding up a blood-stained knife.

"What!" I yelled. "But, I'm innocent!"

"The evidence says you aren't." The cop picked up his walkie-talkie. "Yes, she is going into custody right now. No, I'm not giving her any sympathy! You watch _way _too many soap operas. No, not yet." He looked at me.

"Annabeth Chase, you are under arrest for the murder of Percy Jackson and John Smith. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you in the court of law." The cop read off my rights as I thought about what his words meant.

They thought I killed Percy.

"Are you serious? I didn't kill Percy. I didn't kill John. I didn't kill ANYBODY!" I cried. "Psychos!"

The mysterious person showed himself. It's about time. It was Percy.

"She didn't do anything! I don't even know what happened! Can't you hear me?" Percy protested.

"It's official, I'm crazy," I said, throwing my cuffed hands in the air. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ARRESTING ME!"

Percy vanished, with a vengeful look on his face.

My eyes went wide. What would Percy do this time?

You'd think I'd at least get a sane cell-mate.

Nope. I got the two other suspects.

Plus the people I was accused of murdering.

"We're all psychos!" screamed Jamie. "I'm seeing dead people."

Nico cracked up, then said in an ominous voice, "I see dead people."

"That's the tenth time you've said that!" moaned Percy.

"Shut _up, _Nico!" I shouted. "I'm trying to mutter to myself!" John laughed at that. Percy elbowed him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he shouted.

"Oh, let's watch dead people kill each other! It's more fun than it looks!" Nico exclaimed.

"Percy! Percy! Percy!" I shouted.

"STOP! We're all gonna rot in here!" sobbed Jamie. "I'm the only mature one in here."

"Says the girl who was making out with my ex!" I shrieked.

"Save it for the judge!" she retorted.

"Whoa!" Percy said and backed up.

I charged Jamie, until Nico yelled, "Riot!" and tried to attack Percy, but ran right through him.

"Now, prisoner 3684837," John said, which he thought was hilarious. I gave him an exasperated glance.

"Cliché," I said very bored.

"You're cliché!" he shouted.

"Cli-ché," I repeated.

"You're cliché!"

"You're boring me."

I started singing. "I hate that stupid, old, pickup truck you never let me drive. You big redneck, heartbreak who's really bad at lying. So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. As far as far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn!" Percy, Jamie, and Nico burst into applause. I did a curtsy, then stuck my tongue out at John.

"Cliché!"

"It's getting old, John."

"OOOHH! Burn!" Nico said. We rolled our eyes.

"You should've said no, you should've gone home. You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go. You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her would get back to me. (Get back to me.)" Jamie began singing with me. "And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, I shouldn't be askin' myself why. You shouldn't beggin' for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no, baby and ya might still have me."

It ended up being a police custody concert, although the cops couldn't see who we were actually singing about. What was hilarious was singing "Dear John" and his mouth dropping, as if he thought we wouldn't go that far. (Neither did the cops.)

Well, we ended up having fun on our first day of convicts, mainly because I sang my parody of Viva la Vida.

_I used to rule the school_

_People would rise when I gave the word._

_Now I'm in detention alone_

_Cleaning desks I used to own… _

Three minutes later, we were cracking up. Jamie and I talked about hilarious parodies we'd heard on the internet, including "Baby doll," a parody of Baby, "Jalepeno," a parody of Alejandro, and "Party in the Local Park," parody of Party in the USA.

We sang them, and by the time it was time to go to sleep, we were cracking up. I could hear Nico giggling as he slept on the floor.


	7. Fallin Down

_It won't be long my darlin'_

_Pick up the phone nobody's on itWhere are your friends now baby?All of the ones supposed to be there for... You! You! _

_When you're falling down, the worlds starts spinnin' 'roundYou! You!_

_When you're falling down, no it's not all aboutYou! You!_

_When you're falling down, you know I'll be aroundWhen you're falling down, falling down- Selena Gomez_

When I woke up, I momentarily forgot I was in police custody. Percy, John, Nico, and Jamie were gone.

"Mrs. Chase, we need to bring you into questioning."

"Where were you at 9:34 PM on April 3rd?"

"Well, I had walked into my boyfriend's house, and he was making out with Jamie Walker. I broke up with him and went home. When I got home, I went to bed. I woke up the next morning with John knocking on my door. I opened it up, and he handed me Percy Jackson's obituary and a note Percy sent me. Then, I called Nico, and Nico came over. We heard a creepy whisper. Then, someone threw a newspaper at the door, and we screamed. We found out about the murder and I passed out. Then, Nico woke me up and the cops came to my house and searched it. They found a bloody knife. I protested. End of story. I'm innocent."

"Okay. You confirmed Nico's alibi. But, what about Jamie?"

"I didn't even know her name until I got the paper."

"Okay. I believe you. Jamie and Nico's story backed up yours. You are free to go." I breathed a sigh of relief.

But, I wasn't about to give up on this. I was going to find the murderer.

Jamie, Nico, Percy, John, and I met up at my house.

"Let's play mafia!" Nico suggested.

"We don't have enough people!" argued Jamie. "Besides, only one person won't have a role!"

"You have no imagination!"

"You have no sanity!"

"You both have no maturity!" I shouted. Both of them shrugged. We heard a thud against the door.

"Don't look at me!" John and Percy protested. Nico stared at Percy continuously

"Not funny, Nico!" Percy shouted.

I opened the door, where a newspaper had landed.

**NEW SUSPECT IN COLD CASE**

_Authorities found a blood-stained knife at the apartment of Annabeth Chase and took Chase, Nico di Angelo, and Jamie Walker into custody. This morning, all of their stories matched perfectly, so they were released from custody. _

_Yesterday, the forensic scientists found a match on the knife. The blood belonged to John Smith, and, yet, John Smith's fingerprints were on the knife. At Smith's apartment, authorities found a gun that appeared to be an identical match to the murder weapon in the murder of Percy Jackson. Eventually, the police found a locked box, filled with the shells of bullets from cold cases-some dating back ten years, when Smith was only sixteen years old. _

_Was Smith framed? Or are we looking at the infamous Aggie Murderer? _

Everyone's heads turned.

"It was you," whispered Percy, flickering in shock. John vanished.

"_You're next," _whispered the eerie voice.

"That wasn't you whispering, was it?" I gasped, looking at Percy. Percy shook his head.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Jamie said. "Wait, Annabeth, you look familiar."

"Camp," I said with a sudden realization. "John was there, too… until he left to work for Kronos when he was… sixteen." The pieces clicked into place. John was still working for Kronos, although Kronos is dead. He was killing demigods.

"Come on!" I said. I looked at Jamie. "Wait, you're filthy-stinking rich, right?"

"No, I'm clean, nice-smelling rich."

"Think you can afford three tickets to…" I thought for a second. I couldn't choose something too obvious. Then, I remembered the time when I went to Shreveport, Louisiana. "Longview, Texas?"

"Yeah, I can." Jamie lowered her voice to a whisper. "Plus, John won't know where it is."

We boarded the plane with seconds to spare. It only took about thirty minutes, so all I needed was my iPod.

_I'm just a normal boy_

_That sank when I fell overboard_

_My ship would leave the country_

_But it'd rather swim ashore_

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again_

_Wish I was much more masculine_

_Maybe then I could learn to swim _

_Like, fourteen miles away_

_Now floating up and down_

_I spin colliding into sound_

_Like whales beneath me diving down_

_I'm sinking to the bottom of _

_My everything that freaks me out_

_The lighthouse gleam has just run out _

_I'm cold as cold as cold can be, be…_

Suddenly, the pilots voice came over the speaker. I didn't hear what he said because the song on my iPod changed to Falling Down, by Selena Gomez

_It won't be long_

_My darlin' _

_Pick up the phone, nobody's on itWhere your friends now, babyAll of the ones supposed to be there for…_

_You! You!When you're fallin' down, the world starts spinnin' roundYou! You!_

_When you're fallin' down, no, it's not all aboutYou! You! _

_When you're fallin' down- _

Selena Gomez's voice cut off, and I heard an eerie whisper.

"_No, I won't be around."_

We plunged into the sea.

My dream came back to me.

Percy called out, "Calypso?" in confusion. "Come quick!" I was lying on my back in the warm sand. Nico, Jamie, a girl I didn't know, Percy, and John were-_John? Percy? _

Percy and John looked completely solid- no apparitions.

I noticed Percy first. Yay!

Then I saw John. No yay.

"WHY AREN'T I VANISHING!" screamed John.

"No one's dead here. What now, serial creep?" I said.

"Percy?" I sat up. A pretty girl was standing there staring at Percy.

"Well. We just added someone to the equation of my horrible life." I looked at Percy. Awkward silence.

"Well, as long as it's not p. I hate area of circles." Nico shuddered.

"What about 3.14159265 or 22/7?" asked Jamie innocently.

"Well played, Walker." Nico glared. We were all cracking up except Nico and Calypso, who had no clue what we were talking about.

What happened next shocked me. Calypso hugged Percy. I ran off in pain and shock. Time to get off Ogygia. I found a clearing in the dense forest. I sat on my knees and began to cry. Somebody walked up behind me.

"Time to finish what I started."


	8. Mean

**Okay… my first author's note on this story. Thank you to the two freaking people who reviewed. It's only been, what, SEVEN chapters? By the way, read and flame this story…. **

"**Rosemarylln and Her Story." She has more reviews than I do, and her chaps are about ten words long. She obviously has never heard of spell check. Or even read the freaking books. Bye! Mwah! Review! Constructive criticism is alright. You need to give me reasons WHY you don't like it. You can't say, "Oh, this story sucked." End review. End psychotic ADHD rant. **

_Someday, I'll be livin' in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why ya gotta be so mean? -Taylor Swift _

I slowly turned.

"Y-you d-don't sc-scare m-me, John," I said shakily.

"What was that? I couldn't translate your nervous stuttering." He acts _so _innocent and mature.

"_Dear, John, I see it all now that you're gone. Don't you think I was too young to be messed with. The girl in the dress cried the whole way home. I should've known. _Am I stuttering _now?" _I asked, imitating his clueless innocence.

"Annabeth? Are you… what are you doing, Serial Creep?" Percy said, his mouth dropping. Nico clamped a hand to his mouth in shock. I don't think Jamie and Calypso were breathing. The four of them stared at John's drawn gun.

"Go ahead. Pull that trigger. I've got some people who'll give you an immediate-"

_Click. _

Nothing happened. John's finger shook as he pulled the trigger over and over again.

"What is this, some kind of joke?" John roared.

"Looking for these?" Calypso said, opening her hand. Eight tiny bullets shone in her palm. "Percy, Nico-catch!"

Calypso made a perfect throw. Percy and Nico each caught four bullets.

"Come and get 'em, Serial Creep!" both shouted.

"Get some maturity first, Seaweed Brain! You too, Death Boy!" I yelled. "But don't stop running!" As soon as they were gone, Calypso walked over to me and offered her hand. I took it cautiously. Calypso pulled me up.

"Creative nicknames, Annabeth," Jamie said with a smile. Suddenly, Percy and Nico tore through the clearing. Our wide, weirded-out eyes followed them as they dashed around the area where we stood.

"Give them-"

"Nope!"

"Fine, I surrender!" gasped John.

"Okay, then you won't mind if we do this." Nico pulled Percy out of the woods and onto the beach. I raced after them, with Calypso, John and Jamie neck-and-neck behind me. Nico and Percy tossed the bullets far out into the ocean. I smiled.

John roared in outrage.

"We'll never fall for your tricks!" squeaked Jamie in a high-pitched voice, imitating Pinocchio on Shrek. I imagined her nose extending three feet from her face and cracked up.

"Pinocchio on…" Snort, chortle. "Shrek… his nose… ahhahahaha!" I was rolling on the sand laughing. Hmm… ROTSL. That has a nice ring to it.

"Um… Annabeth? I think we need to send you and the Serial Creep to the crazy home," Nico said, looking at my gritty clothes.

"He can go to an asylum in Sri Lanka! I heard NO ONE can speak English!" Percy announced.

"There's gonna be some people in Sri Lanka who speak English, Percy." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe he'll murder them. Thinking they were demigods. One of which is about to kill them right now." Percy began to run after John, but was stopped by a big blue, plastic suitcase landing on his head, followed by a cloth duffel bag and a backpack.

"There's the luggage," Percy said with a goofy look on his face. He passed out.

And, as if he knew where it was, John dug through my duffel bag and pulled out my knife.

_Please be faking, please be faking, _I prayed with my fingers crossed. _Wake up already, Seaweed Brain!_

"Aha!" Percy jumped up, Riptide in hand. He caught John's strike on the hilt of his sword. Percy gave me a look that said, _get the f- out of here!_

I got the…. blank…. out of there. I ran towards the clearing.

I heard the rustling of leaves and froze.

A knife was placed at my throat.


	9. Haunted 2

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted!- Taylor Swift_

**PERCY'S POV**

I ran around, looking for Annabeth. Gods, now, when she gets lost, anything could happen, now that the Serial Creep was on the loose. (John should just get used to his nickname. It's gonna stick.)

"-not going to follow through with this, Serial-" I heard voices in the clearing where John had tried to shoot Annabeth. Annabeth gulped. "Killer," she whispered in a terrified tone.

"Oh, but I will," the Serial Creep himself chuckled.

"Don't you think this location is getting kind of cliché?" asked Annabeth, her voice strained. I peeked around a tree. John was holding Annabeth's knife to her throat. Annabeth craned her neck, trying to avoid the sharp blade. She caught my eye and shook her head. I shook mine back then turned. I motioned for Jamie, Nico, and Calypso, each with their weapon of choice. Calypso had a crude but still wickedly sharp stone knife, Jamie had a pistol (John's) and Nico had his old sword.

"I've been waiting to use this," snickered Jamie, her finger on the trigger. "Now, was it that hard to find me two bullets?"

We turned the corner.

Our first (not the last) mistake. As soon as he caught sight of us, John pulled the blade across Annabeth's throat. The tips of her hair were already soaked in blood, and it was spreading. Nico and Calypso dropped their blades and ran toward Annabeth's side. I was frozen in shock. Jamie quaked with anger. San Francisco, beware. Jamie quickly raised her gun and glared evilly at John.

Jamie pulled the trigger.

John went out with a bang. Jamie dropped the gun and ran towards Annabeth. I looked over at John. He was out cold. A wound to the temple was gushing blood. And, just to make it clear to him I hated him, I slit his throat with my sword.

"Take that," I muttered. John opened his eyes. They shone with pure hate.

"Now…" John coughed. "Jamie's a… murderer."

"No, more like executioner." I capped my sword and ran towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" Nico said. Annabeth coughed.

"P-Percy," she moaned.

"Guys, what we need to do is…" Jamie's voice got fainter and fainter the longer I stared at Annabeth.

"Don't die, please," I mumbled. Calypso's voice was like an echo, "Don't worry, Percy, she'll be fine."

I couldn't think that. I just couldn't.

Annabeth opened her eyes. Even when she was about to die, her grey eyes startled me.

I couldn't let her die.

_About three hours later… _

_THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!_

I sliced another tree, wishing it was John.

"Take that, and that, and that, and-"

"Dude, you're more childish than me," Nico said.

"Can't you see I'm trying to hack John-I mean the tree-to pieces!"

A scream pierced the air. Jamie came running out of the woods with blood all over her hands. I realized that she was bleeding-bad. Very bad.

"Jamie?" Nico said, worried.

"It's John. He's-Calypso-alive-" Jamie passed out on the spot.

"Calypso," I mumbled.

"-starting to regret this!" Calypso yelled, running out of the woods with John on her tail-completely healed.

"You healed me, Calypso. I thank you for that."

"Calypso?" I shouted, my voice going up an octave in confusion.

"Yeah, it's hard for me to leave somebody dying like that!" Calypso put up her hands in defense.

"Oh. My. Gods," I muttered. I tackled John, twisting his arm. Jamie's gun went off, with its remaining bullet. The bullets seemed to be going in Calypso's direction, but it veered off course. All this happened in less than a second.

"Nico," Jamie said quietly.

**I promised a character death… **

**Dun, dun, dunnhh! **


	10. Apologize

_John POV_

_I'm holdin' on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearin' what you're sayin' _

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me _

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to 'pologize_

_It's too late_

_Yeah, it's too late to 'pologize_

_It's too late- One Republic_

The gun went off, and hit the kid standing beside Calypso. Calypso gasped, but she was looking behind me. I turned, and Annabeth was standing in the mouth of the cave with her mouth open. Percy slowly turned. Annabeth looked at me, as if she was saying, "_why?" _

I asked myself that too.

Annabeth's shocked gaze turned to terror. She ran. She ran faster than I'd ever seen anyone who wasn't so close to dying.

"Nico?" Jamie said, looking over the boy I just shot. Calypso looked at me with fear in her eyes. She was the only one I hadn't attempted to kill. Jamie hovered over Nico-her cuts gushing blood. Percy was looking towards the woods, probably wondering whether to run after Annabeth, or if hearing footsteps would send her into cardiac arrest.

Jamie cared enough about Nico to try and save his life instead of nursing her own wounds. Nico had stood there, knowing Jamie was behind him, while the gun went off. Percy defended Annabeth, knowing that the process might get him killed. Annabeth ran off, thinking that I may kill her next, so that Percy wouldn't protect her. Calypso cared enough about me to heal me, despite the fact I might kill her.

Everyone cared. Except me. I didn't care at all that I'd killed fifty some odd people in cold blood. I didn't care that I'd broken Annabeth's still healing heart. I didn't care that I was the cause of her pain.

Until now. I tried to run after Annabeth, but Percy caught me by me arm.

"You are going to stay here," he muttered.

"How about-_no_," I said, and sprinted into the woods.

"What the heck?" Percy yelled. "Are you so desperate to kill her that you're just going to die trying? I'm sure as Hades that Calypso won't save you this time."

"You don't believe me? Take this!" I thrust the handle of Annabeth's knife into Percy's hands. I ran after Annabeth. She was backed against a tree, her eyes wide in fright. How did I cause so much terror?

"You won't get away with this. I can see Percy right behind you."

"I gave him your knife."

"So, now you're going to strangle me. Probably won't take that long."

"I won't hurt you."

"Ha!"

"I'm sorry." I had the pleasure of seeing Annabeth's mouth fall to the ground.

"Well, I have something to say to you."

"You're going to sing it, aren't you."

"Maybe!"

"Then shoot."

"I plan to," muttered Percy.

"Not you!" I yelled. Annabeth began singing in a strong, clear voice. Stronger than I'd ever heard anyone sing. As if she really believed it. The lyrics, so simple, were like a knife straight through my back.

"_It's too late to apologize. It's too late. Yeah, it's too late to 'pologize. It's too late." _

Jamie and Calypso, who had snuck up behind us, broke into applause.

"It's too late, John. It's just too late." Annabeth turned and walked away.

"Right about now, I'd usually make a great wisecrack-" Nico began to say about five hours later.

"Not that great," I muttered.

"Who asked you?" Jamie said.

"I did," I argued. Percy came out of the woods.

"Wow, she didn't try to behead you?" Jamie said.

"Considering I hid her knife, no."

"It's hard to imagine kelp head without a head."

"Not funny!" I said incredulously.

"Actually, it was kind of funny," Calypso chuckled. A crash echoed through the woods.

"Sounds like she found her knife," Percy groaned.

"I'm out of here!" I said, running into the cave. I heard faint bits of the conversation outside.

"Where did you hide it, anyway?" Nico asked Percy. Percy mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Under a palm leaf? Really?" Jamie laughed.

"Yes," Annabeth said. I jumped and made a huge crashing sound.

"I don't think he realized you were here," Percy said, sounding like he was trying not to laugh. Annabeth peeked into the mouth of the cave.

"Cave-not the best hiding spot. Palm leaf-not the worst hiding spot. Pretty close, but not the worst."

"I was running out of options!" Percy yelled.

"Dirt? Neon sign saying-KNIFE HIDDEN HERE?" Annabeth laughed. Whoa, first time in, what, a month?

"I can see you," Annabeth sang.

I stayed silent. Annabeth walked into the cave. "Dude, it won't work." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me up.

"Yup. The tables have definitely turned."

"Huh?"

"You're running from _me." _

Okay, now she's twisting things around…

"Yeah, yeah I-"

I bolted out of the cave.


	11. Dream

_I was a little girl_

_Alone in my little world_

_And dreamed of a little home for me_

_I played pretend between the trees_

_I fed my houseguests bark and leaves_

_I laughed in my pretty bed of green_

_I had a dream_

_I could fly from the highest swing_

_I had a dream-Priscilla Ahn_

I sat outside the cave, after everyone was asleep.

"It's alright, just wait and see," I sang. "Your string of lights is still bright to me. Oh. Who you are is not what you've been. You're still an innocent."

I heard the tiny padding of feet behind me.

"Hey, you stopped. I was trying to dance!" said a little black-haired girl. I opened my mouth, about to scream, but the little girl came on me fast. She clapped her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Do you want to let my dad know I'm here?"

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

"I am Nicolette Andrea Greenwald. I am seven years old, I have exactly five friends, I love to dance, and I have a twin brother named Lucas. Do you need anymore personal information?"

"I just asked your name, Nicolette Andrea Greenwald who is seven years old, has exactly five friends, loves to dance and has a twin brother named Lucas."

"That just begs the question- _who are you?" _

"I am Annabeth Marie Chase. I am twenty-four years old, I have way more than five friends, I'm an architect and I have more brothers and sisters than I know what to do with. Do _you _need any more personal information?"

"Well played, Annabeth." I turned, and Percy was standing in the doorway trying not to laugh.

"Do I have to introduce myself again?" Nicolette complained.

"No, I'm good."

"Well who are _you?" _

"I'm Perseus Jackson. I've been dead for three years, I'm… well, nothing yet, my dad's Poseidon-"

"What?" shrieked Nicolette.

Percy and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's impossible," she muttered. "I've heard of a Perseus Jackson-he used to be the head counselor, but then he died… this makes no freaking sense!"

I looked closer at Nicolette.

Her eyes were the same bright green as Percy's.

"You're a half-blood," I said.

"Yeah, daughter of…"

"Poseidon," Percy mumbled, shaking his head like it made no sense.

It didn't.

"Alright. So… I have a sister. Who has an attitude the size of Olympus-"

"Hey! Well…"

"I'm going back to bed!" I announced.

"Nico's muttering 'don't take my cheese' again," warned Percy.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

When I woke up and went outside, I discovered what happened last night wasn't a dream. Nicolette was shouting at Percy. She was struggling against Calypso and Jamie. John and Nico were trying to hold Percy back.

"What did I just walk in… what happened to you?" I gasped. There were empty glasses lying everywhere, and the stains my friends' shirts told me that they once held some kind of colored drink.

"She threw grape juice at me!" shouted Percy.

"So? You dumped Kool-Aid on my head!" Nicolette screamed. Calypso tossed a bottle of Big Blue at me. I didn't know it was open.

"There. Now we're all drenched and, um, colorful." Calypso smiled sheepishly. Nico had orange, blue, red, purple, and yellow stains on his shirt.

"Percy went a little crazy with the Fanta," he explained.

"You went a little crazy with Kool-Aid mix," countered Percy. Nicolette tossed another cup of red liquid at him. I picked up a Sunkist from the invisible servant's tray and dumped it on Jamie's head.

"Hey!" She shook up a bottle of Dr. Pepper and sprayed it at me. I cracked up.

"Guys? I _need _that." Calypso looked like she was suppressing a smile.

"Stop! Stop!" Nicolette screamed. She was dripping wet, and by the look of the bottles scattered everywhere, she would be pretty sticky in a couple minutes. I grabbed the tray and tossed it at John.

"Now! Everyone's even! Stop!"

Percy picked up a strawberry Fanta and poured it on me.

"_Now _I'm done." Percy grinned.

"Gods, Percy! Now you're gonna _die!"_

"Well, Annabeth's looking very _strawberry blonde." _

"That's it, Nico!" I yelled. I shoved him into a servant, and the tray landed on his head. I flipped my hair and walked back into the cave. Nicolette followed me.

"Percy's been calling me Nicolette all night. I'm tired of it. Call me Nikki. I like it a whole lot better."

"Alright, Nikki," I sighed. "Who threw the first drink?"

"Guilty," she said. I laughed.

"You are now restricted from all colored liquid." Nikki laughed.

Strawberry Fanta wasn't the only red liquid that would fly that day.


	12. Better Than Revenge Nikki POV

_She's not a saint _

_And she's not wha'tcha think _

_She's an actress_

_Whoa_

_She's better known _

_For the things that she does _

_On the mattress _

_Whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find _

_Stealin' other people's toys _

_On the playground won't make you any friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge- _Taylor Swift

**Nikki POV**

Cleaned up and in an unfamiliar sundress from Calypso, I walked along the beach. What I hadn't told Annabeth was killing me.

I hadn't told her that I was almost sure Lucas-my amazing twin brother-was dead.

When the plane crashed, Lucas had flown out the broken window in into the water. We were children of Poseidon, but that didn't automatically make us the most powerful people in the universe.

Percy was uncommonly powerful-even for a twenty-four year old. Me and Lucas were what the new-and utterly awful-head counselor called "the Weaklings." We could breathe underwater, but only for a short period of time. If we fell from a twenty story building and into the ocean, we would shatter to bits just like any other mortal in the world. And, if that wasn't bad enough, the only other Weaklings like us were these egotistical triplets named Odysseus, Niobe, and Medea. They were actually quadruplets, but they treated the fourth child, Psyche, like an outcast.

Niobe is basically their ringleader, which I don't understand. In Greek myths, Niobe was killed by Artemis. I tried to tell that preppy blonde she had the name of a villain in Greek mythology, but Niobe just said, "_Artemis _is the villain. She killed Niobe's innocent daughters. To make matters worse, she murdered Niobe- who was absolutely right! Leto only had two children. Niobe had fourteen! What's your argument to _that, _Weakling?"

I simply said, "I hope Artemis and Apollo kill you, Odysseus, and Medea."

Burned.

Long story short, I ended up in the big house with a black eye and Niobe in the infirmary with a cut five inches long down her arm.

And, yeah, Niobe's our head counselor.

"Percy! Get over here!" I yelled. Percy trudged over.

"What?" he groaned.

"Were Niobe, Odysseus, Psyche, and Medea at Camp Half-Blood when you were there?"

"Yes," he muttered. "Those-ugghh!"

"I'm getting the feeling nobody likes them."

"You're absolutely right! And, yet, they still act like they're the coolest kids in the world!"

I nodded. "I hate that… um… female dog."

Percy laughed. "I do too."

"Did you know that Niobe's the head counselor now.

"_What?" _

I nodded again.

"I'm going to go kill another tree."

I smiled. Now I could be alone. Think over my flaws. Hate my self to the point of suicide. Eventually go emo. Whoop-de-do.

My daily routine.

I wasn't honest about anything to anyone. Niobe _was _the head counselor, but I didn't tell him that Odysseus and Medea were dead.

Which automatically made things worse for me and Psyche. Psyche was my only real friend, and she always stood up for me. Medea and Odysseus stood up for me once, and they drowned in the Atlantic.

So, why didn't it happen to Psyche? She was the only one of the quadruplets that had amazing powers like Percy.

When I was at camp, Perseus Jackson was something of a legend. Defeating four titans: Atlas, Iapetus, Hyperion, and Kronos. Going on so many quests, having so many friends. Being brave and strong-a natural leader.

I saw Annabeth once at camp.

She was looking at Cabin 3 with tears in her eyes. Then, Niobe shooed her away, saying that Athena children weren't welcome there.

"When Percy was head counselor they were," said Lucas softly.

"Well," Niobe said sadly to my brother, "Percy's dead now. He was protecting-" Niobe pointed at Annabeth distastefully, "that. It's her fault." Niobe picked up Lucas. Lucas glared at Annabeth. Niobe somehow managed to brainwash everyone with a few words. They walked inside.

Annabeth stared blankly at the open doorway. I tapped on her shoulder. She turned.

"It's not your fault."

But, I was five then, and Annabeth has had so much going on… she probably doesn't remember it.

I realized something.

Niobe had stolen my brother.

As if on cue, I heard a shout. A shout from someone I thought was dead. I turned, and Lucas was shouting at Annabeth.

"We wouldn't be stuck with Niobe if it wasn't for you!"

But, I didn't see Annabeth. I saw John.

And he was holding a knife.


	13. Bring Me to Life

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it home_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become- Evanescence_

"Lucas!" Nikki cried. I tried to turn back and run for her (I'd taken a walk in the woods), but I ran into someone with a sharp knife.

Not the best person to run into. Especially when that person let you on her island and gave you food. Kind of makes you want to crawl in a hole.

"Calypso!" I said I as casually and enthusiastically as I could, because she and I were practically friends now. "How… how are you… that's sharp!" I backed into a tree, and this was Calypso's golden opportunity. She smirked and quickly bound me to a tree. She gagged me.

"Just so you know, Percy is _mine." _

"Don't hurt him!" I tried to yell, but my words were muffled by the rope.

'Don't worry… I won't. But… _you _might."

Calypso's brown hair turned blonde and curly. Her stone knife turned into a dagger… _my _dagger. Her brown eyes turned grey.

Calypso was me.

"Percy!" she screamed. When she spoke again, it was my voice talking. "Don't worry. I'm practically killing myself by doing this."

"What are you doing!" But, my muffled voice wasn't mine. It was _Calypso's. _I looked down, and I was wearing Calypso's clothes.

"Calypso…" Percy's eyes widened when he saw me. "Annabeth, what are you doing!"

I understood now.

"What did Calypso ever do to you?" Percy's eyes were shocked. I managed to wriggle the gag off of my mouth.

"Percy! _That's _Calypso! She turned into me, and I turned into her. I would never do this! Don't believe her, Percy!" Calypso jabbed her knife in my gut, and the ropes disappeared. She turned back into herself again. Percy jabbed Riptide into her, although in my foggy vision

"Annabeth!" yelled Percy. He knelt by my side. He turned around where Nikki was standing.

"Don't just stand there!" he shouted. "Do something!" That's the last thing I heard. I was aware of him shouting, telling me to wait, that they'd help me, begging me not to die.

I looked into those emerald eyes that I loved so much. When I closed my eyes, that's what I wanted to see.

**Percy POV**

Annabeth's eyes held onto mine.

"Annabeth, just wait! Don'tdie! Do _not _die on me. Please!" I screamed. A boy that looked like Nikki came up to me, followed by Nikki, Jamie, and Nico. I glared at Calypso.

"Why, Calypso?" Nikki cried. "_Why?" _

"Nobody cares why." I turned, and a woman with light blonde hair and ice blue eyes was standing there.

I didn't know who the Hades she was, but she was right. The woman waved her hand, and Calypso disappeared.

"She's trapped in that cave. At least until you get off the island."

"Who are you?" Nikki asked. As soon as she said it, I recognized the woman in Nikki. Something about her face just…

"I am Hecate. Goddess of magic, mistress of the empousai," Hecate stopped and turned to Nikki and Lucas, "your mother."

Xxxoooxxx.

"Wh-what?" yelled Nikki and Lucas in unison.

"Look, she's your mom, there's nothing more to explain!" I shouted. I faced Hecate. "You're a goddess. Help her!" My voice caught at the end. I didn't mean to be disrespectful, but… hey, when the girl you love is dying, you'll scream at anyone.

"Help her, _please?" _Oh, look, the one mannerly goddess in existence and she means life or death for Annabeth.

"Now's not the time-" I began to argue.

"_Please?" _

"Help. Her. Please!"

"Help her, please, _ma'am?" _

"Help her, please, ma'am!" I yelled. I sounded so ridiculous.

"Oh, if you insist."

Needless to say, I was not liking Hecate. Hecate looked up at me.

"There is nothing I can do."


	14. My Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me- Evanescence_

Percy POV

That night, I had a dream that I thought would make me go insane.

_Annabeth was sitting at the bottom of a pit, crying. I couldn't move, it was like I was the wall of the pit. Still, silent, and unable to help. _

"_I have to try again," Annabeth muttered. She climbed up a ladder in the pit I hadn't noticed before. Then, when she was about three rungs away from the top, Melinoe appeared at the top of the pit. Her face morphed into Nikki's. _

"_Why did you leave me?" she cried in Nikki's voice. "Why did you go? Why did you give up?" _

_Annabeth screamed and fell back down the pit, crying again. Suddenly, I was at the top of the pit. Nico was beside me. _

"_This is her eternal punishment," he muttered. _

"_What did she do to deserve a punishment?" I shouted. _

"_I'll tell you when your awake. Meanwhile, the ghouls are getting kind of suspicious. See ya!" _

That was when I woke up.

"Get my message?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Alright. So. Midas, you know, he's one of the judges of the dead, decided he hated her, so he sentenced her to the pit you saw last night. It's kind of like Sisyphus. Whenever he'd almost get to the top, it'd roll back down. But, then, he'd want to try again, and again, and again. Well, Annabeth's is more symbolic. Alright, when you died, she basically fell down a pit. But, something would make her climb back up. And when she was almost to the top, something would happen, and she'd fall back down. Whether it was breaking up with the desperate-"

I slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! Okay, okay. You get the picture."

"Melinoe's making her fall back down. The curse is making her climb back up. There's not much to get."

"Get this, I know how to save her."

"Then shoot!" I said eagerly.

"Oh, I plan to," said a voice behind me. I turned, and it was John, holding Nikki and Lucas by the collars of their shirts. Nico shot a look to Jamie, and she nodded, her face lighting up.

"Hecate!" they screamed.

Then, we weren't there anymore.

I guess Nico's plan was about to fall into action right there.

We were in LA.


	15. Misery

_I am in misery_

_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me_

_Oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me_

_The silence is slowly killin' me_

_Oh yeah_

_Girl, you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I want to get you back_

_I want to get you back _

_Yeah- Maroon 5_

Annabeth's POV

As I climbed the ladder, I swore to myself I wouldn't listen to Melinoe. I would just tune out whatever she said.

"Annabeth, why weren't you quick enough?" shouted Percy. I gasped. No, it wasn't Percy, it was Melinoe.

"I-I won't let you hurt me, Melinoe."

"Annabeth, you could've saved us all! Nikki, Jamie, me, if you'd been faster."

I fell back down. I cried harder than ever.

Melinoe had never shown herself to me as Percy. Yes, she'd shown herself as Luke, Nikki, Jamie, Rachel, Nico, Calypso- a whole lot of people, but never as Percy. It hurt the worst.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry!"

I stayed at the bottom of the pit, refusing to go back up.

"I won't go back up. I won't!" I screamed.

"Annabeth!" called two worried voices. "Annabeth!"

"_Melinoe! You can't make me go back up! I won't go up! No!" _I shrieked.

"This way," I heard Nico say. No, she was tricking me again.

"Annabeth!" called someone right above me. It was Percy.

"It's not them," I muttered.

"Annabeth, try and climb up! We'll help you out!" Nico shouted.

"This is the last time! Last time!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay." I looked up at Percy. His face was full of sadness and worry.

I began climbing the ladder, hanging on tightly to each rung as if it were life or death. It seemed to take forever to get even a little bit closer to Percy and Nico. Finally, I was there. The spot where I always fell. I grabbed Percy's outstretched right hand and Nico's left.

"One, two, three!" Percy said. He and Nico pulled me out of the pit. A do or die situation. Percy skidded to a stop.

"When we get to the end of this tunnel-"

"Wait!" I shouted. "Where's Nikki, Lucas, Jamie and John."

Nico and Percy looked at each other as if something bad just dawned on them.

"They're in LA, aren't they?"

"May…be. Maybe not." Nico smiled sheepishly.

"Dude, they weren't there when we got to DOA."

"You don't think…"

"Oh, yes, I do. Annabeth, do you have any idea how to find them?"

"WHAT?" I shouted.


	16. Life is Beautiful

_Just open your eyes_

_Just open your eyes_

_And see that life is beautiful_

_Will you swear on your life_

_That no one will cry_

_At my funeral-Sixx A.M_

_Nikki POV_

"Jamie, Lucas, don't worry! Percy, Annabeth, and Nico'll be here soon!" I said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Oh, yeah?" shouted Lucas. "Face it, Nikki! Nobody cares about us! If Percy and Nico cared about us, they wouldn't have left us in LA with a serial killer!"

"They were too preoccupied with saving-"

"That's my point! They were too preoccupied with saving somebody they couldn't save! Annabeth is gone!"

"No she's not!" I cried. "Nico-Nico can help her!"

"Do you realize what you just said? 'Nico can help her!'" Lucas imitated.

"Well, he's the only child of Hades we've got. He's going to have to do."

"No, he's not," Jamie muttered.

Lucas and I turned.

"There _is _me, you know," Jamie said with a mischievous grin.

"Then could you kill John?" screamed Lucas.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" yelled John.

"_Both of you! Shut the hell up!" _

Lucas and John stared at me.

"Don't look at me that way!"

"Hey, you're all being super childish right now!" yelled Jamie from the cell across from me. We were in Alcatraz, and it was super busy, but no tourist noticed our screaming match.

Jamie's cell phone rang.

"Whoa, I've got good reception!"

Reaching my arm through the bars of my cell, I slugged John in the head. He fell to the ground.

"Wimp," I muttered. Jamie opened her phone.

"Yo."

"Jamie," a familiar voice groaned.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

"Hey, was that Nikki? Oh my gods, are you guys all right?"

"I'm fine. Lucas is fine. Nikki's fine. John, not so much."

"What happened?"

"Nikki punched him."

"Go Nikki!" Percy yelled in the background.

"Nice to know I'm appreciated," I said with a smile. John was coming to, and I momentarily forgot there were bars between us.

"My hand!" I whimpered.

"'Wimp!'" mimicked John.

"Just so you know, that was an iron grate I hit forcefully, not a seven-year-old's fist."

"Jamie!" Percy said from the speaker. "Get this on video!"

"Already on it!" Lucas said. I scowled at him.

"Okay, _Percy,_" Annabeth said. "Where are you guys?"

"Alcatraz," Jamie, Lucas, and I answered.

"Siberia," John said.

"Oh, shut up, Serial Creep," Nico said.

"Hecate, get us to Alcatraz."

"Sorry, Nico, but Zeus is calling me to Olympus. He has to talk about… er… certain things."

"So, we're stuck in prison until you get to Frisco? Not right!" yelled Jamie.

"Thank you, Lady Hecate!" yelled John towards the heavens.

"Oh, shut up!" the three of us yelled.

"I want my guitar," I mumbled. Suddenly, in a bright flash of light, my blue acoustic guitar was laying beside me. I strummed it.

Perfectly tuned. I began to pluck, trying to remember the first song I learned.

"_F, f, d. F, f, d," _I muttered. Jamie gasped as she recognized the song.

"Easy come, easy go. That's just how we live, oh. Take, take, take it all, but you never give," we sang. "Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss. Had your eyes wide open. Why were they open? Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, you did. To give me all your love was all I ever asked, but what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya. Throw my hand on a blade for ya. I'd step in front of a train for ya. You know I'd do anything for ya. I would go through all of this pain. Take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes I would die for ya, baby. But you won't do the same."

Lucas began clapping, but stopped when John shot an angry look at him.

"One question-how on earth did you do that?" Lucas asked.

"I guess… because I'm a daughter of Hecate… and…"

"Well, I've tried to use my godly powers, but they haven't worked."

"Maybe the gene only passed to _me," _I said gloatingly.

"Well, get us out!" Jamie said excitedly.

I concentrated on the iron grate, and it glowed white hot, but nothing happened. The glow died back down.

"Nothing."

"_That's _because the bars are enchanted. No magic can open them." John grinned. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"So, we just sent Percy, Annabeth, and Nico to San Francisco for nothing."

"Actually, Annabeth was telling me she designed a house in San Francisco, you know, so she could be close to her dad. The last friendly conversation we had, she said that it was almost done."

We looked at John.

"Just sharing a fact."

"Hmmm…" Jamie grinned evilly.

"HYAH!" she yelled. She kicked the iron grate with all her might.

It clattered to the ground. And, best of all, it took John down with it. Jamie stamped on the cell door then kicked Lucas' door down.

"My turn!" I said excitedly. Jamie simply unlatched a lock on the door.

"What!"

"I was waiting for you to figure it out. You are so ignorant."

I rolled my eyes and ran out of Alcatraz.

"Hey, John!" I sang.

"See ya, Serial Creep!" called Lucas.

"Dear, John!" Jamie yelled. "We hate you!"

Suddenly Nico, Percy, and Annabeth tumbled onto the ground.

"I'm never doing that again!" whimpered Annabeth, rubbing her head.

"Get over it, ghost girl."

Annabeth glared at Nico. "Oh, you're calling me ghost girl?"

"Oh, shut up, we need to find Nik- oh, there they are!" Nico said brightly.

"Hurry, guys, we need to go to Annabeth's house in Frisco."

"Quit calling it Frisco, Jamie!"

"Nahh. I'm good with Frisco."

"How did you know that I had a house in San Francisco?"

"John told us."

"That stalker!" Annabeth grumbled. "Care to take us, Nico?"

"Okay…" Nico smiled. "Brace yourselves, Nikki and Lucas."

That's when I started screaming.


	17. Intuition

_I'm gonna follow my intuition_

_Tellin' myself to listen_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

_It's gonna be a good day-Selena Gomez_

_**Still Nikki's POV**_

I kept screaming after five minutes of being still.

"Nikki! It's over!" yelled Nico.

"I hate speed!" I whimpered.

"You have tachophobia?" asked Jamie. I nodded. Lucas and my mom barely got me onto the first plane, which turned out to be the wrong one. Lucas had to drug me to get me on the second plane to Longview.

Look how well that turned out!

"When did you furnish this place?" asked Percy. Suddenly, I was aware of the awesome house whose walls surrounded me.

"I didn't," responded Annabeth suspiciously.

"She's right, I did." I swiveled around, and I saw Hecate.

"You should take up interior decorating," commented Lucas.

"Well, we have about three hours until John finds us, so lets make this quick," Hecate said.

"Can I tour my own house first?"

"No time, it's a long story."

"Involving two seven year olds that will soon have no idea what you're talking about?" Lucas said wryly.

"Yes, Lucas. Anyway…"

I don't know why Hecate had to tell us every single little detail leading up to our births (and I do mean _every single detail), _but one part kind of scared me. Hecate said the day we were born, the oracle gave a little known prophecy.

"That was the year of the titan war. No wonder everyone missed it. No one bothered to go up to the attic except for me and Annabeth-and that was for like, ten minutes," Percy said.

"What was the prophecy?" Lucas wondered.

_The daughter of magic with light the path_

_And save them from the espousai's_ _wrath_

_But no matter how powerful she may be,_

_She will always need the son of the sea._

_The son of the sea will change the tides_

_And will lead the way when the bravest hides_

_But when it comes to his darkest hour, _

_He will need his sister's power._

"Creepy," I muttered.

"That's what I said," chuckled Percy.

"Well, you managed to kill two hours and forty five minutes with that _detailed _description."

I gasped.

"Turn on the TV!" I said.

"Why?"

"I'm have wicked bad vibes right now. Turn. It. On!"

"O_kay!" _Percy put his hands in the air.

Percy turned the TV on just in time to hear Nancy Grace say:

"Bombshell tonight! Serial killer long thought to be dead traps three people in Alcatraz! Many people at the historical landmark saw what appeared to be Percy Jackson-an alleged victim of John Smith, who was seen inside Alcatraz with a young woman and two seven year olds! We have Sally Jackson, mother of Percy Jackson, on the phone with us tonight, but first, watch this strange cell phone video of who is believed to be Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, and three other people."

You'd think the mist could distort cell phones, too. But, you could see Percy, Nico, and Annabeth very clearly burst onto the green out of thin air. Then, you saw me, Lucas, and Jamie running towards them.

"Defective mist," muttered Jamie. I jumped at the sound of her voice. She'd been so quiet since we'd arrived at Annabeth's house, I'd forgotten she was here.

I blushed when I'd taunted John. Nancy Grace laughed. I noticed a phone number at the bottom of the screen.

"Percy, call that number." Percy shrugged and called it.

"Percy, from San Francisco."

"On the phone we have… Percy… from San Francisco…" Nancy trailed off.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Percy Jackson-"

After those words, Annabeth's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Ms. Jackson. Percy? Yeah, he's right here. He's confirming rumors on Nancy Grace. Why do you ask? Oh, you're watching it? Hey, I hear you're a guest on the show! Sure, I'll give the phone to him when he's done. No. I'm not hanging up."

"Percy, who were those other people in the video?"

"Jamie Walker, and Nicolette and Lucas Greenwald."

"Did you see John after you left?"

"Nope. I have to go… I think my mom's having a heart attack right now."

"_Percy!" _yelled the voice from the phone. Suddenly, it crackled and went dead. The TV went off.

Then, we heard the sound of splintering wood.


	18. Just Walk Away

_Just walk away, just say goodbye_

_Don't turn around now, you may see me cry_

_I mustn't fall apart or show my broken heart_

_Or the love I feel for you_

_So walk away and close the door_

_And let my life be as it was it was before_

_And I'll never, never know_

_Just how I let you go-Celine Dion_

Jamie POV

"Just stop it, John!" I screamed. I loved him so much, but I couldn't bear to see him attack the other people I loved. "Stop!"

"Jamie, we talked about this-"

"And you said you'd stop!" I cried.

"Do I ever tell the truth?" John asked wryly.

"No, you don't!" I shrieked.

"I already chose you over Annabeth-"

"Because she chose Percy over a serial killer!"

"I could have chosen Calypso…"

"No, because there wouldn't be anyone for you to attack."

"You know me so well."

"Jamie, what's going on?" shouted Nikki.

"I'm out!" In a bright flash of light, Hecate was gone.

"Thanks, _mom!" _yelled Lucas.

"Guys! Focus! If we concentrate we can disarm John and-"

"No, Annabeth, we can't!" I sobbed.

John walked forward and touched my cheek. I made a weak attempt at pushing him out the door. I saw faux hurt in his eyes. I slipped to the floor and whimpered, "At least, I can't."

"What's going on, Jamie?" demanded Percy.

"Let me explain. Jamie and I have had a relationship since before Percy died. Annabeth just caught us once."

"Great guy you got," Nikki said.

"I can't take this anymore! I just can't!" I snatched the gun out of John's hands.

"Let me guess, I'm next?" John said sarcastically.

"She's not the dumb blonde you think she is!" shouted Nikki. John's poker face broke and real pain shone through.

"Jamie, don't," he said. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Jamie!" yelled Nico. John grabbed his gun back, and before I had a chance to react, red was creeping across the white carpet. Annabeth gave a little gasp.

"Now he's really dead."

In another flash of light, Hecate was back.

"How convenient," muttered Lucas.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I began to sing my favorite song.

_I know I never loved this way before_

_And no one else has loved me more_

_With you I've laughed and cried_

_I have lived and died_

_What I wouldn't do just to be with you_

_I know I must forget you and go on_

_I can't hold back my tears too long_

_Though life wont be the same_

_I've got to take the blame_

_And find the strength I need to let you go_

_Just walk away_

_Just say goodbye_

_Don't turn around now you may see me cry_

_I mustn't fall apart_

_Or show my broken heart_

_Or the love I feel for you_

_So walk away_

_And close the door_

_And let my life be as it was before_

_And I'll never, never know_

_Just how I let you go_

_But there's nothing left to say_

_Just walk away_

_There'll never be a moment I'll regret_

_I've loved you since the day we met_

_For all the love you gaveAnd all the love we made_

_I know I've got to find the strength to say_

_Just walk awayJust say goodbye_

_Don't turn around now you may see me cry_

_I mustn't fall apart_

_Or show my broken heart_

_Or the love I feel for you_

_So walk awayAnd close the door_

_And let my life be as it was before_

_And I'll never, never know_

_Just how I let you go_

_But there's nothing left to say_

_Just walk away _

**Wow! I can't believe this story's over! Yay! Bout to post an epilogue!**


	19. What Should Be the Happy EndingNot

**What Should be **_**The End **_**but Probably Won't Be**

**By Nikki**__**Greenwald**

Like I said, in a normal person's story, the bad guy dying would be the happy ending.

Not exactly.

You see, I was happy when John died, but then Jamie started singing that song, and _I _started crying, too! I've got to get that song on my iPod!

The first line was actually said by Percy. That's when the sorta-kinda last chapter begins.

"Percy's right, what about Nikki and Lucas's prophecy?" Annabeth asked.

"We don't know it's ours-"

"Hmm… daughter of magic, son of the sea? I don't know _ANYONE_ in the Hecate cabin!" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Plus, it was given on your birthday."

"Thanks _so _much, Nico! I'm trying to push this onto Percy."

"Heck, no! I'm done with prophecies. The last thing I need is to go missing again!"

"It is your prophecy, Nikki," Hecate said.

I groaned.

The next chapter was about to begin, but that's a whole new story.

_To be continued…_

**So that's the end of Just Walk Away! Don't worry, I'll be putting up another story. I am unveiling it and it's called… **

**COMING UNDONE! Yes, the song that we've heard so much in this story is now it's own story! **

**With love, kisses, and halos if you reviewed,**

_**GoldandSilverAngel**_


End file.
